Perfume
by Munchkin79
Summary: Her scent enveloped him like a warm blanket, comforting yet arousing at the same time.


**A/N: Hello there! This little one shot came from a word prompt by Lauren aka Bean and the request of a few people on twitter for some good ole fashion E/O smut! LOL Hope you enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think! :)**

Her scent enveloped him like a warm blanket, comforting yet arousing at the same time. It was the smell he associated with her for years, the smell that taunted him, but this time…this time it was so close he could taste it. The steam from the hot water that streamed from his shower head only served to enhance the subtle blend of lilac and vanilla. He had to sample its sweetness.

Elliot leaned forward and inhaled deeply near the soft patch of skin just under her ear. Olivia shivered in his arms. They'd only been intimate once before, and that was only a half hour earlier. It had been frenzied, passionate, and fast. So fast he hadn't been able to truly savor the moment.

But now, when he felt her arms wrap around his neck and her warm, wet body press to his, he exhaled slowly and pressed an open mouthed kiss to the base of her throat, tasting her perfume, taking his time. His dick, however, immediately responded when she made a low noise from the back of her throat and slid down his slick body to rest on her knees.

Before he could form a sentence, she took him into her hot mouth and began to suck him slowly, deeply.

"Liv," he gasped as he pressed one hand against the cool tile and threaded the other into her wet hair. She looked up at him with eyes that were clouded with desire and gave a half smile around his thickness before increasing the pressure of her tongue against his rigid skin. "Oh God…"

There was not enough air in the room. His lungs stretched as they struggled to fill, and he had to stop her or else…"Shit!" He was going to come right then.

"Mmm." The vibrations of her voice and the feel of her nails scratching at his torso were about all he could take if he hoped not to ruin the rest of this particular experience.

"Please," Elliot gasped and lifted Olivia up by her shoulders and pushed her against the tile. He took a few gulping breaths as he cupped her face, then pressed his lips to hers.

She moaned into his mouth, sliding her tongue between his lips. All he wanted to do was hear that sound again, so he dragged one hand over her full breast to play with her nipple as his other slipped over her clit, stroking slowly. Elliot smiled against her lips as Olivia groaned her pleasure.

As his hands continued to roam her curves, Elliot thought back to earlier that evening. After weeks of prodding, he'd finally convinced her to meet up with him after work for dinner. She'd been angry, hurt, that he'd transferred out of the SVU after taking some time off to reevaluate his life; but she'd agreed to meet him out and he'd planned on making the most of the time she gave him.

After he explained his reasoning for leaving both the SVU and his wife, the rest of the dinner became somewhat of a seduction. The wine, the food, the conversation…it all took on a surreal quality with a sensual edge. He'd been pleasantly surprised by the way she'd flirted back, relaxed, and simply enjoyed his company. They were no longer partners, just two people with an intense emotional connection and physical chemistry. By the time the meal was over, they'd opted to skip dessert and make some of their own back at his place.

"Elliot, _God_." Olivia's whimper pulled him from his trance as he realized he'd been pumping two fingers teasingly inside of her.

He moaned against her temple and breathed her in again. He couldn't get enough as all five of his senses were sparked. "You smell amazing, Liv…and you feel even better." He punctuated his words with a curl of his fingers as he licked his way down her body, stopping just in front of her center. He made sure she was watching before he stuck out his tongue to give a long, slow lick where she wanted it most.

"Ohhh," Olivia sighed a shaking breath and let her head fall back against the tile.

His dick twitched and his restraint went out the window along with his inhibitions as Elliot removed his finger and gripped her thighs, spreading them wide and pinning her against the back wall. The spray of the shower rained over them as he plunged inside her soaked heat. "Fuck!"

Olivia's thighs tightened against his hips as she rotated her own. His thrusts became erratic for a moment as he adjusted to the tight squeeze of her internal muscles. He groaned loudly, the sound echoing in the small space as she leaned forward to suck on the side of his neck, drawing his damp skin into her mouth and working her way down to bite into his shoulder. He kneaded her thighs as he continued to push into her, over and over. Her breathing became ragged in his ear and fuck if it wasn't one of the most sexual sounds he'd ever heard.

"I'm coming, El…oh God…oh…" She seized around him and silenced her cries by biting lightly into his bottom lip and he knew he wasn't going to hold on.

He then gripped her ass and pulled her even tighter to his hips, enabling him to hit her at an even deeper angle. "Shit, Liv! So. Fucking. Good." He thrust harder with each word before exploding within her, riding wave after wave of pleasure until the intensity overwhelmed him. "Holy shit."

Olivia smiled and pressed her forehead into his shoulder. He felt her soft breaths as she panted against his wet skin. "El?" She whispered breathlessly.

He held her close as he ran his strong hands down her back and kissed her hair. He was aware once again, of her scent filling his nostrils and surrounding his body in heat. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for convincing me to meet you out tonight."

He grinned and responded quietly into her ear. "Thank you for finally letting me love you the way I've always wanted."


End file.
